Another Boring Day
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Being stupid around Sam, being harassed by Dash, having tons of homework, and Jazz to live with daily, Danny hates living life like every other day. At least ghost activity died down. Everything’s normal, till Paulina’s 16th birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know that in my profile I put a poll to see what story I should write next. Well I chose to go with a Danny Phantom one. This plot wouldn't leave me alone and I actually thought of more to add. As long as I get reviews and you guys like it, I will update faster. And as I promised my parents, the first thing I wrote with my new laptop would be dedicated to them. So this Chapter is dedicated to my parents. XD So on with the first chapter! (Oh, and Phantom Planet never happened. Lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. And any other business that owns it. I also do not own anything else mentioned in this story other than the plots, title name, and random character's that our brought in just for support of the story.**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal drag of a Monday. God I hate Mondays. But being only 15, that's why I am walking to my school with my best friends Tucker and Sam. They were bickering over who knows what, again. I stopped listening about 5 minutes ago when it started. Same old, same old. I was just glad at this Monday because ghosts haven't been bothering Amity Park lately. I should be suspicious but I don't care cause I need the leisure time.

I opened the door and sighed. Here we go again. I held it open long enough for Sam and Tucker to get it themselves. I didn't want to run into Dash this morning. I was not in the mood. I may have relaxing time away from ghosts but that doesn't mean I don't need to improve my grades. I was up till about 3am anyways last night studying and doing work. It sucks that I can never catch a real break.

Apparently I had some sort of distress on my face and had been ignoring Sam and Tucker. They both said my name loud enough to make me jump. I looked at their confused faces.

"Are you alright Danny?" Sam put her hand on my shoulder. I loved when she would touch me. I know I was blushing a little but they may shake it off as something that's wrong. She looked worried as to why I was so distracted. It also could have been the fact that I looked like shit from not sleeping well last night.

"Yeah Sam. I'm fine. I was up late doing homework." I tried to give a small smile to her. I don't know how it turned out. But she nodded once and slowly slid her hand off my shoulder. Even after her hand was gone and we continued walking, I could feel the warmth on everywhere it touched. I knew my face slowly grew in heat too. I gave up on denying my feelings towards her to myself and Tucker.

We turned into our homeroom and sat in our normal seats. Just like every other weekday. In the back of the room I could hear Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and a few others talking about a party Paulina was having that weekend. Not everyone wanted to hear their conversations. Of course nobody would say it out loud though, and risk a beating by Dash.

The bell rang and everyone sat down. Yup, another boring day.

* * *

By the time English came the day went normal. Dash had bothered me at my locker after homeroom. He liked to push my buttons about Sam. It pissed me off so it got pretty heated.

_~Flashback~_

The bell rang letting us know we could leave homeroom. I went to my locker to get my stuff for my first four classes. It was easier that way. Sam and Tucker followed me to my locker and we were just having a normal conversation about what to do after school.

"So who's house today?" Tucker asked as we exited the room. I shrugged.

"I guess my house seeing as Sam's parents don't want me in their home." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh it'll blow over Danny. They're ridiculous, I know. But you don't have to bring it up all the time." She scoffed at me. I didn't need the slight attitude.

"I'm sorry Sam but I don't like that it has to be hard to see you cause your parents have a warped thought of me." I tried to sound sincere, really. We got to my locker as I finished the sentence. I reached out to put my locker combination in. I didn't want her to see my face. I hate that I get flushed around her so easily. It makes it difficult to hide it from her.

I heard her sigh and take a step. I could tell it was closer cause I could see her body in my peripheral vision. I love how her shirt shows the curves of her torso. She has really nice legs too. I always try to catch glances but it's kind of hard when she looks me in the face most of the time she talks to me.

"Uh Danny? Hello?" Apparently my thoughts got me distracted again. Damn lack of sleep. I look over at her and her face seems agitated.

"Sorry Sam, what did you say?" I look past her to Tucker's face. He's smirking! He finds this amusing. Thanks Tucker, I'll remember this.

"I said that they'll get over it. We both know they will never like you but they will let you back over. They did find you in my room at midnight on a Friday night. What would you think if you were them?" She crossed her arms. After a second a look of slight shock appeared on her face as to what she said. Her cheeks became pink. She's so cute when she blushes. Tucker starts laughing and that's when I realize that my face is probably redder than hers.

I opened my mouth to reply but instead it dropped at the next thing I heard.

"Sounds like Fentina and Manson finally did the deed!" Dash practically yelled it then started laughing. He's such an asshole. My whole body tensed. He really knew how to piss me off and get a reaction. I hated giving him that satisfaction.

I turned around to face the direction the sound came. Maybe a little too fast, I could feel Sam and Tucker put their hands on my shoulder. Or maybe I was so angry my eyes turned green? Well why wouldn't I be mad? Even if we did, which will never happen, it'd be nobody's business but our own anyways.

"Dash me and Sam are in no type of relationship! Just shut up!" I closed my eyes as I yelled a bit louder. I could hear the hallway get quiet. Not what I wanted. This is great. I'm irritated, tired, and embarrassed.

"Whatever you say Fenterd! We all know you and the Goth got a thing going!" He kept laughing and walked closer. "We know you love her! She's just too stupid to see and you're too dumb to get her!" His laughing got harder. I hate him so much. I have to get him back later. When I get more sleep.

"I don't love Sam! And she's not stupid! She hasn't done anything to you so why don't you leave _her _alone?" I emphasized her to let him know I was serious, even though he wouldn't care. And he didn't that's why he was about doubled over in a laughing fit. I REALLY fucking hate him.

"It's the truth! You both are thinking about it now! That's why you're both red!" I turned around and stole a quick glance at Sam. She was red. I may have been pissed but I really wouldn't mind "doing the deed" with Sam. I mean I'm in love with the girl. But she's only my friend so it wouldn't happen. I turned back to face Dash. I took a few steps forward.

"You aren't us! You don't know the truth!" I know we were getting loud, a crowd was forming.

"You have the nerve to step closer like you're some hard ass." Dash smirked and in seconds he was in front of me. Fuck my life. He snatched me up by the shirt.

"All right! Break it up!" Mr. Lancer yelled and pushed into the circle. Thank the heavens for that one. Dash dropped me and pushed me back.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Dash stated with a smile. Mr. Lancer of course smiled back. Stupid jocks always get better treatment.

"That's okay Dash. I just don't want to see it again. Now off to class everyone!" Mr. Lancer shooed everyone. He looked at me and Dash. "I'll see you two in class." And with that he walked away. With one last nasty glare at me, Dash walked off too. I turned back to my locker and groaned.

"Just ignore him Danny." Tucker was leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Easier said than done." I rolled my eyes. I wonder when Dash would stop.

"Well we're always here for you." He tapped my back and smiled at me reassuringly. I'm happy I was given to good friends to help get me through the bullshit.

"Thanks Tucker." The one minute warning bell rang. "Well I'll see you guys in English." I said as I reached in my locker to get my stuff.

"See you later Danny." They both said to me and walked in the directions to their class. I straightened up with binders and books in hand and closed my locker. Great way to start a day.

~End of Flashback~

Flashing back to reality when Sam passed back a paper, I grabbed the few pieces and passed them back to Mikey, who sat behind me. I glanced at the paper. It was small but only had a few sentences and 3 names on it. After, I'm guessing, all the papers were gone Mr. Lancer began to talk.

"Look at the paper in front of you. I'll read the directions." He cleared his throat. I looked down at the paper and read with him. ""This survey will be used to decide what your final project is on. The project is designed to pay attention to dialogue and actions. Tomorrow you will receive more information on the project. Choose one of the three names listed below. Fold your paper in half and bring it to the front." Now look at the three names. Johnny Depp, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Adam Sandler. You guys pick one and bring it up when you are done." He walked over and sat at his desk.

I glanced down at the paper. If we were working with dialogue and actions from their films then I'd have to pick Johnny Depp. I liked that he worked with darker things. I knew Tucker would pick Adam Sandler because he loved comedy. I was torn between what Sam would pick. She loved Johnny Depp's movies but loved _Donnie Darko_. So I put a check next to Johnny's name, folded the paper in half, and walked up to the desk.

A lot of people were following at that point. Dropping their papers on the pile and continuing back to their desk. After the survey class became very boring. We discussed how to tell how to read the dialogue correctly and "bring the actions to life." He was acting like it would be hard for us to figure out, even though they were probably from movies that we have seen quite a few times.

So when the ball rang for the day to continue, I happily jumped from my seat and left with Sam and Tucker, ready for lunch.

* * *

We sat down at a table after Tucker and I got our lunches in line. Sam packed hers like usual. We were eating and talking. All of us have recently gotten into a new video game that has taken up most of our time. But I noticed Sam's face drop in the middle of the conversation.

"Paulina's walking over here." Now I understand why.

"Hey Danny!" Paulina yelled and waved at me. I may not have a crush on her anymore but she is gorgeous. I smiled and waved back.

"Hey Paulina." I say as she gets closer. She smiles brighter as she sits next to me. "What's up?" I shift a little on the bench to face her better. I notice her repeat the action.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party on Saturday." She smiled as she pulled out a small envelope in her purse. "It's for my sixteenth birthday!" She said over excitedly. It's just another year really. I reach out for the envelope which she slides into my hand. I open it. I can feel that all three of them are staring at me intently. Awkward. I open it and pull out the piece of paper.

'Saturday at 9pm till ??? at my house. No parents and no rules! It's all about the party.' That's all he glanced at as he looked back up.

"I'd love to Paulina but I don't know." I shrug. I was just answering honestly. I look at Sam and Tucker who have their arms crossed and are glaring at me. I think Paulina caught the hint.

"They're invited too silly. Almost the whole school is." She pulled out two more envelopes and handed it to them.

"Thank Paulina. I'll see if I can come." Tucker smiled. I knew he'd want to go. It was all up to convincing Sam.

"Gee thanks but I don't think I can make it." Sam dropped the envelope onto the table with a fake smile on her face. I giggled. You gotta love her.

"Well I hope you guys can make it." She stood up and looked down at us. "I have to go hand out more invitations so I will talk to you guys later." She waved and walked off. I turned back to them.

"I think we should go guys. It's almost the end of the year and it's the first one we were invited to." I noted that Tucker nodded and Sam's face became more frustrated.

"I agree. Why pass up probably the hottest party of the year?" He was on my side a lot of the time. Poor Sam, being the only girl.

"Do you not hear yourselves? She's not going to care if we go or not. She probably only wants the chance to see 'the phantom boy,'" She said it in a mock tone like Paulina, but it was adorable when Sam acted like her, "and then it would be a waste of our time. I don't want to go but I'm not stopping you two."

"I get what you're saying Sam but she is inviting almost the whole school so I don't think it's anything like that." I did want to go to the party. Tucker was right; it was probably going to be the party of the year. I didn't want to miss it for anything. Who knew what would happen there.

"Then go, but I'm not." She stood up and walked away, carrying her lunch bag. I knew she was only going to throw it away, she'd be back. I looked at Tucker.

"We have to convince her to go." He practically took the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, but how?" I felt my face drop to a small frown.

"Leave that to me." Tucker's smile turned into a huge grin. He's up to something, I just don't know what.

"What can you say that's different than what I would say?" I was curious. I thought I'd be able to convince her easier.

"Just please trust me Danny. She's coming back. By tomorrow morning she'll tell you she wants to go before you even bring it up." He was right, within a few seconds after his statement Sam came back over.

"Lunch is almost over guys so come on." She picked up her books and waited. I sighed and took one last bite of my pizza. I picked up my book bag and tray, assuming Tucker did the same thing, as we walked towards the garbage to get rid of our trash. As soon as it hit the inside the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Now for the rest of school, yippee!

* * *

The day dragged on normally. We all hung out at my house till dinner time. We played video games the whole time, taking a break from school and reality. After I finished dinner I decided to fly through the Ghost Zone to check on things.

Everything was still quiet. I even had a decent conversation with Skulker, no threats and no violence. It seemed weird, it seemed out of place, but I'm officially letting it blow by. Skulker said there wasn't anything up that he knew about, so for now I was going to take his word.

I got home around ten. I hadn't taken my phone with me to the Ghost Zone so I checked it. I had 3 texts from Tucker. One from 8:30pm saying that he was going to call Sam and talk to her, another from 8:47pm saying that she had hung up on him, and the last at 9:15 saying that she had called him back and they were talking. I texted him back simply saying: are you still on the phone with her? It took a few minutes to reply so I took it as a yes automatically. I was right.

I needed to take a shower anyways so that I could at least pass time till they got off the phone. I went into the bathroom and started the hot water. I undressed myself and got in. The hot water felt great on my exhausted body. Maybe after the shower I'll just go to sleep.

I groggily cleaned myself, in no rush at all. I was probably in there a half an hour. I turned the water off when I finished, reaching out and grabbing the towel to wrap it around my hips. I slumped to my room after turning off the light. When I got in my room I saw that the clock read 11:08pm. I was in there longer than I thought.

I looked at my phone as saw that I had a missed call from Tucker. I was too tired to talk. I plugged my phone charger into my phone and set it next to my pillow. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of plain black boxers. I pulled my towel off my hips and dried myself, including my hair. I threw the towel in the corner thinking I'd get it in the morning.

I slowly pulled the boxers onto my body. I made my way to my light switch and clicked it off. Ahh, the dark. It's nice to see when I am as tired as I am. I stumbled my way over to my bed not being able to see. When I reached it I pulled the blankets back, lay in bed, and covered myself up. As soon as I turned on my stomach to get comfortable I feel asleep, dreaming a great dream about defeating Vlad.

**A/N: I know it was boring but it's going to start off slow at first. Please follow along people. I also need all of you to pick one of the three actors in your review. It's your decision what actor's movies they do. I just know the movies I have picked. So please tell me what you think and say either Johnny Depp, Jake Gyllenhaal, or Adam Sandler. Hope you guys enjoyed! The faster the reviews come in, the faster I will produce chapters. I'm thinking this to be more than ten chapters. I'm just not sure how long. Well, click that button and review so I can get writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to not wait for reviews since nobody seems to be reviewing. :( "That makes me a sad Panda." Haha. I had my friends pick an actor. So here is the second chapter! And yes summary has been changed! I also know that chapters two, three, and four are going to focus more on the project. Chapter five and six are going to be the party. Chapter seven and up are going to be the aftermath of the party and the project. See, it'll get interesting. XD**

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

_I made my way to my light switch and clicked it off. Ahh, the dark. It's nice to see when I am as tired as I am. I stumbled my way over to my bed not being able to see. When I reached it I pulled the blankets back, lay in bed, and covered myself up. As soon as I turned on my stomach to get comfortable I feel asleep, dreaming a great dream about defeating Vlad._

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than I had yesterday. Today I actually felt rested. I yawned, stretching, as the morning sun shone through the window. I check my clock and noticed that it's 6:30. Half an hour to get ready. I sigh and stand slowly, ready to continue my normal routine.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and hair all by 6:45. Now it was just time for breakfast. I made my way downstairs. I could hear Jazz talking to my mom from the bottom of the steps. How the hell is she this perky in the morning, I'll never know.

When I got in the kitchen I knew it would be directed to me.

"Good morning Danny." She said overly too happy. Hah, I knew it. I looked at her and faked a smile.

"Morning." I sat down at the table as she brought over some cinnamon rolls, freshly made Pillsbury ones. Yummm. I grabbed one off the plate and took a bite. The sweetness of the icing was amazing to my taste buds. I smiled for real as I chewed. It was delicious.

"I hope they're okay." Jazz knew they weren't burnt so they were going to be good. I hate when she says stuff like that just to get a compliment.

I swallowed my bite and looked at her like she was on drugs.

"They're fine. They always are. You have to stop doing that." She glared at me, figures. I scoffed and rolled my eyes but continued eating that delectable cinnamon roll.

"I'm glad you enjoy them." She smirked at me. We continued to eat in silence. I figured we had enough conversation for the morning. I can only handle so much of her.

After eating 3 of cinnamon rolls I looked at my phone to check the time, 7:02am. Not too bad but I'll still be late. I said goodbye to my mom. Jazz already left, after my second one. I should have took that as my cue to leave too. I walked out the door and quickly hid, going ghost.

I flew up in the sky and rushed to school. Sam and Tucker were definitely waiting outside by now. I dipped down behind the dumpster, landing with ease. I went back to being boring old Danny Fenton. I slumped out from behind the dumpster and made my way towards the entrance. Just as I thought, they were standing there, looking impatient.

"What took you so long dude?" Tucker asked as I stood in front of them.

"I got really into eating breakfast this morning." I laughed as I walked past them opening the door. Like every other day, I held the door open long enough for one of them to hold it open themselves.

We had about ten minutes till homeroom so we went to one of the more secluded hallways in the morning. One that had a bathroom. Tucker liked to go pee before homeroom. "There's not enough time between classes." That was always his excuse. But I know it was probably to make sure he was decent so he can try to impress a girl. I feel bad for him actually. The only person I care to impress is Sam.

I looked down as we approached the lockers by the bathroom. I stopped and leaned against the locker. I could hear Sam lean right next to me. And I mean like right there. Her shoulder was brushing against mine, very lightly, but to me it felt like it had actually been leaning on me. My breath hitched a little. I know I was blushing too. Damned hormones.

"So I was talking to Tucker last night," I heard Sam start to say, so I tried to focus on what she was saying, rather than the little contact I was having with her, "and I'll go to the bitch's party." She sounded disgusted. Her face matched her tone. It was a bit ridiculous. I know why she hated her, but I'll never understand why she hates her _that_ much.

"I'm happy that you decided to go. Me and Tucker really want to." I said in the not so happy tone. She shifted her weight. Now her arm WAS against mine. Shit. It sent electricity through my body. I know I shook. She looked at me confused. How was I supposed to explain that?

"What was that?" I knew she was going to ask that. What could it have been? Ghost sense? No, I would have gone ghost. Just a random chill? More likely. Or I could've just felt a cold breeze?

"I just got a random chill." I smiled at her goofy. I know it was goofy. What's wrong with me around her? Normally I can contain my stupidity around her. She blushed though? Well that's not what I expected.

"Oh, but anyways, like I said yesterday, even if I didn't go, that doesn't mean you guys can't." She shifted away from me. Fuck, I messed something up. I shifted my weight so my arm could be back against hers. I had to be really red by now. I'm being an idiot. But again, she blushed. Something has to be wrong with her. What if she's sick or something? She would have said something though. I don't understand girls.

"Yeah." Smart reply Danny. I could have smacked myself in the forehead. Idiot. You know what else I did that was dumb, nodded. To me it made me seem like I wasn't listening to her. I didn't want to make her think that.

"Yeah, whatever Danny." She sighed out. I could tell she was mad. I need to fix this.

"I wouldn't have wanted to go without you. And, you know, Tucker wouldn't have either." Nice slip up there. I got the sleep I needed but I'm worse than yesterday. She was looking me right in the eyes. She had a small smile on her face. I was still facing forward, but I turned to face her. Our lips were only a few inches away. It took everything in my power to not look down at her purple lips. The thought made me smile.

"Thanks Danny."She said leaning in a little closer. I don't think she noticed. I think all she did was move her feet to get more comfy. "And, I'll thank Tucker too. Heh heh." She looked down and away from me. She was red now. She was embarrassed. It's so cute when she blushes. I love it.

"You're welcome Sam. I would never leave you alone." I didn't know if that was smart or dumb to say but it was true.

"Thanks." She looked at me and smiled. She's so gorgeous. I was so drawn in by her face, it took me a second to realize she was moving closer, with her arms out. Soon they were wrapped around my neck and she was giving me a hug. I hugged her back of course. I'd never pass up the chance to wrap my arms around her waist.

"What did I miss?" I could hear the smugness in his voice. Great way to ruin a moment Tucker. She pulled back really quickly.

"Nothing." She said. She looked a bit, panicky? Tucker just nodded.

"Uh-huh." He had to add it.

"Shut up. Let's just get to homeroom." She turned around and started leading the way.

I glared at Tucker. He was grinning. The bastard. I shook my head in annoyance and started walking, with my ass of a friend next to me.

* * *

The morning was the same. I hate the days repeating themselves. My life was getting rather, predictable.

We walked into English with a few minutes till the bell. Apparently we were being looked for.

"Good morning Danny." Paulina walked over to us with her smile on her face. I don't see what I saw in her over Sam. Maybe I'm just naturally stupid?

"Good morning." I smiled back. I knew what she was going to bring up, and for Sam's sake I hope she walks away when she gets her answer.

"I was wondering if you guys are coming to my party." Her smile got bigger. I don't know how. She really is conceited.

"Yeah we'll be there." It was easier for me to answer for us.

"Great! I can't wait! It's really going to be a blast you guys." She practically squealed it out, jumping a little. I know where Tucker's looking. I roll my eyes.

"Me neither." I try to make her happier to just go away and say "see you then" or something, but I don't think I'm that lucky.

"So what time do are you allowed out till?" She looked at us expectant of a crazy late time.

"Not sure yet." I really wasn't. Me, Tucker, and Sam haven't really discussed it and Sam seemed in no mood.

"Well then just tell me Saturday." She slightly turned, "Talk to you later Danny." Was it me or was the waving of the hand and that look she was giving me flirting? Great, now they're trying to emotionally fuck with me.

She walked away, that's all that matters. I looked at Tucker and Sam. Their faces as equally questionable as mine. Sam's with anger still there. Whether from Tucker or Paulina, I didn't know.

The bell rang and Mr. Lancer walked in the room. The other students and us scrambled to our seats.

"Okay class. The result poll of the survey and project has been finished. I will pass back the paper." He walked in front of his desk slowly and grabbed a stack of papers. I was a bit excited to see who won. This seemed like an okay kind of project. He handed 5 papers to the first row and started talking.

"As you can see Johnny Depp was the winner. So dialogue and actions from the movie shall be performed by you. The movies you will be doing are listed on the paper. I will assign you with a partner or small group and a scene. I understand _Sweeney Todd_ is a musical but the songs shall be turned into dialogue. All the more challenge to bring it to life." He continued passing out the papers. When we all had them he continued.

"So, I'll now assign you your partner's. There are three movies on here and each of you will get a different scene. First up for _Sweeney Todd Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ will be Samantha Manson and Dashiel Baxter as Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd." Everyone could hear them groan. "Your scene will be the song "A little priest" turned into dialogue." Now they were sighing in slight relief. At least in that song they sung about cooking people and not much Mrs. Lovett towards Sweeney Todd affections.

"Next for _Corpse Bride_ shall be Daniel Fenton, Paulina Marcellus, and Valerie Gray. Daniel will be Victor, Paulina will be Emily. Your scene will be the scene of their wedding." I didn't mind it that much. I had only seen the movie once and barely remembered it. But a wedding scene with Paulina might make Sam a little mad. I am going to have to see her and Valerie outside of school.

I also know she has a slight problem with Valerie. But I know she'll put up with it. I mean, she's working with a guy that's bullied me daily for years. But if we had a choice in the matter it'd be us and Tucker.

"For _Pirates of the Caribbean_, I have decided that one of the three groups will do a scene from one movie. For _Curse of the Black Pearl_ shall be Joshua Riley and Nicholas Anderson. Josh you'll be Captain Jack Sparrow and Nick you will be Barbossa. Your scene is the final battle between the two taking place in Isla de Muerta." I zoned out. Not caring till I heard Tucker's name.

"And Tucker Foley. Kwan you will be Beckett. Tucker you will be Davy Jones. Star you will be Elizabeth. And I'm sorry Valerie but you have to be Barbossa. Your scene is the parley of what to do with what to do with Will and Jack."And now it was time to drown him out again. This was going to be fun. It probably took him ten more minutes to finish with that. He got in a little more detail on how exactly we need to do the project and actually act out the scenes. This was going to be awkward for everyone.

"Now we won't be working on these in class. You will have to meet up with your partner's after school." I swear he did this on purpose to me. "Today is May 25th so they are due on June 8th. Two weeks people. The last day of school is the 11th. This is an important grade. The whole presentation is going to be graded on 50 points for dialogue, 20 points for organization, 50 points for acting it out, and 30 points for props that may be needed, and 50 points for costumes. That is a total of 200 points. Remember, you have to be the character." He smiled at all of us knowing exactly how we felt right now. He was doing this for some sadistic enjoyment. What a sick man.

"You can have the last 30 seconds or so to get your stuff collected together and you may go." He smiled. By the time someone even reached the door the bell rang.

I again walked out with Sam and Tucker.

"This is fantastic!" Sam practically growled out. "I do not want to have to see that asshole longer than I already have to." I felt bad for her. She did have to suffer with Dash. Should I offer for myself to suffer too? I sigh. Of course I'm going to, even if I don't want to.

"We can practice together Sam. At least you wouldn't be in the room alone with him then." I look at her hopeful that it will make her feel a little better.

"Thank you Danny." She looked at Tucker expectantly.

"Yeah I'll be there too."He said it like he really didn't want to. I know he didn't.

The school day continued on. We went to lunch, ate, and talked. After we went to our classes and just waited for the day to be over. We had decided during lunch that today we weren't going to hang out. Sam was being forced to some dinner party with her parents and Tucker had to catch up on work, which didn't sound like a bad idea considering I'm still behind. With that knowledge I said bye, went behind the dumpster and transformed, and made my way home. I was greeted by no other than Jazz and my parents frantic talk about ghosts. I walked up to my room and shut my door behind me, secretly hoping that a ghost would attack.

Time dragged on as I did my homework with the news on in the background. Nothing, again. The day was another boring day in my list of many. The only thing plaguing my mind was that soon it wouldn't be just me, Tucker, and Sam; it was going to be me, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Dash, Valerie, Kwan, and Star. I smirked as I thought about this laying down. Maybe things would get a bit more interesting.

**A/N: So I promise Chapter Three will be longer. Considering it's the first day of the eight of them practicing their lines and getting things organized. I didn't want to do any ghost fighting scenes because I suck at fighting scenes/action scenes. I hope that doesn't disappoint. I will not update unless I start getting reviews. Start reviewing people! Lol. I want at least 8-12 before I continue; I don't want to waste my time writing something people don't want to see more of. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**A/N: The plot will grow about 500 times more interesting during Paulina's party so please continue to read. Thank you for the reviews but please keep them coming! I want reviews to update for the 4****th**** chapter. Paulina's party starts in either late chapter 4 or chapter 5. I'm not sure yet. This chapter will probably be very long. Let's see where it goes. Read and enjoy! **

**P.S.- It has been brought to my attention that Paulina's last name is Sanchez. I don't know where it says it but I will go with this person's judgment so it is now Sanchez. **

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

**Chapter 3 [(part one) it's going to be longer than I thought]**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

I moaned groggily as I reached out to turn off my alarm. I hated waking up for school. I yawned and stretched, enjoying the feeling of released pressure. I heard a few pops come from my back and shoulders. Ahhh, sweet release.

My stomach grumbled. I realized I was more hungry than anything. I didn't want to move. My bed was so comfy.

"Mmmm." I slowly sat up. My body was protesting to just stay asleep but I couldn't do it. I had to get ready to school. 'Maybe I should go in late.' The thought crossed my mind.

"No, I'm too far behind." I said groggily to myself. Well, time to get my day started.

I pushed myself out of bed. Food was a first. I could get dressed after I ate. I walked slowly out my door and down the steps. And there was that voice again. I slightly cringed. I love her but really, it's 6:30am! I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning little brother!" Jazz was standing at the over. I could smell eggs, bacon, and sausage. I just didn't know what kind of eggs she was making. My question in mind was soon answered when she put a plate in front of me.

There sat an omelet. I assumed there were egg, cheese, sausage, and bacon in it. One of my favorites.

"Thanks Jazz and good morning." I watched her walk to the drawer to get a fork. She made her way back over and extended it to me.

"So what's been up in school lately? We haven't talked much since ghost attacks stopped." She whispered the last part. Typical Jazz, getting all in my business.

"Nothing really, we just got a project in English. I have to work with Paulina and Valerie." I shrugged. I didn't want to make it seem like a big deal, but I knew she would ask a lot of question. And they were about to come. Can't she let me enjoy my breakfast in peace?

"Who is Sam working with?" She turned pretty quickly and looked at me.

"Dash." A small giggle escaped my mouth.

"Oh my. What is the project on?" She turned back around and put her omelet on a plate, soon walking over and joining me at the table.

"Johnny Depp movies. We have to reenact a scene from a movie. I have Corpse Bride and she is doing a non singing version of Sweeney Todd."

"Sounds interesting. Who is Tuck with?" She cut a piece of her omelet off, putting it to her mouth, before taking it off the fork and chewing it.

"He's with Kwan and Star. We got the worst partners we could have." I took my first bite of my omelet. It was delicious. I started shoving a bit more in my mouth.

"How are you guys going to organize that?" She waited till she was done chewing to talk, then took another bite when done talking.

"We are all going to work together. I don't want Sam to suffer through that." I chuckled with a mouth full of eggs.

"Well at least you and Tucker are going to help her out a bit. How did she feel about you working with Paulina and Valerie?" So many questions. Oh my god.

"I don't know. She didn't really have a reaction to that, just having to work with Dash." I had to eat faster. I didn't want to be asked this many questions this early, it was inhumane.

"Oh." That was all she said? Well, I'm not complaining. But the way she said it didn't seem right.

"Why 'oh'?" Well at least I can ask a question now.

"Oh it's nothing. I just thought she wouldn't be that happy since she isn't fond of either." She took a very slow bite. Her reaction wasn't that normal. I didn't like this. I wanted to know what she meant.

"Well I'm sure it will hit her today. I don't know where we are going to practice since it is an out of school thing." I took the last few bites before setting my fork down a little obnoxiously on the plate.

"You didn't tell me that! Where are you guys working? How long will all of you be together? Are you sure you'll be ok with it? What if there is a ghost attack!?" She seemed pretty frantic. Way to be a drama queen Jazz.

"Jazz calm down. A ghost isn't going to attack. I don't know how long we will be working today. I don't know where we are going. And I will be fine. You really need to relax." That was just a ridiculous outburst on her part. There was no reason for her to get like that. I know that I have issues with everyone there except for Tucker and Sam but I am a grown boy and I can survive.

"I just worry about you Danny." She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You don't have to be." I know I sounded a but pissy and irritated but anyone would.

"Just know that if you need me that I'm a phone call away." She squeezed my shoulders a little tighter.

It was great that she was there for me but she didn't need to be down my throat. There was only one way to get out of this and that was what needed to be done.

"I know Jazz, thanks." I stood up, maybe too fast to her liking cause I felt her jump a little. "I'll call you if I need you." I turned and gave her a small smile.

I grabbed my plate off the table and took it to the sink, dropping it in.

"I'm going to get dressed and go to school. I'll see you later." I gave her a bigger smile. It'd make her a little less worried about me.

"See you later Danny." She waved to me slightly. I turned the corner as I made my way upstairs to get ready for yet another boring day.

* * *

The beginning of the day was the same as usual. Dash said something about me and Sam being together, it pissed me off, we got into a fight, and Lancer broke it up.

Then came English, my first class with any of them. As the bell rang for us to take our seats Mr. Lancer practically pranced into the room. He was way too happy and I know it was because he could see us suffer.

"Hello students!" He basically sung it. I hated him sometimes. "I hope you are all having a good morning." He walked over to his desk and leaned on it, looking at all of us with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"So, seeing as none of you are even remotely organized for the project, I will allow the first ten minutes of class for you to meet with your partner or partners to figure out where you will meet and such." He looked at us expectantly.

"Well, get a move on." He waited for the first student to move before taking a seat at his desk.

I really didn't want to move but it didn't seem to matter much because Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Valerie came to me, Tucker, and Sam.

I looked over at Sam for her reaction. She did NOT look happy one bit. I felt bad. I hated seeing her like that it made me sad.

"Hey losers." Of course Dash would insult us. Paulina hit his arm lightly. Good thing she didn't really have a problem with us.

"Be nicer Dash. Hey you guys!" Paulina sounded excited to be working with us. It was a surprise really. First she invites us to her party, and then she is happy to be working with us. It was weird, but in a good way. I opened my mouth to talk.

"Hi Paulina." I shut my mouth quickly. I thought it was me that had said it but it had been Tucker. I guess he's just happy that she is starting to like us. Maybe he could have his chance in some way. I hoped the best for him. It probably wouldn't happen but I knew he was hoping it would.

What she did though shocked me even more. She sat on Tucker's desk. He was nearly drooling on himself. I looked at his face to see where he was looking. My guess had been right, he as staring at her boobs. What a little pervert. Although, I can't say that I haven't stared at Sam's, a lot.

"The faster we get this over with the better." Dash had to say something smart again.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't want to do this project." Sam spat back. It was crazy that we couldn't go five minutes without fighting.

"Guys let's just figure out where we are going to meet. If we fight we won't get anything done and we will fail the project." Kwan seemed to have a much greater intelligence than Dash. I respected him for that, especially since he could get serious when he needed to be.

"Kwan's right, I need to get a good grade on this project." Star was the next to speak. I didn't think she'd agree unless Paulina did first. I guess she did have her own voice. I giggled to myself. This might be just a little fun.

"So where do you guys want to meet today?" Valerie looked at all of us. Honestly, I didn't know where we could meet cause I knew it wouldn't be my house.

"We can meet at my house?" Paulina had an innocent look on her face. I liked that she was nicer. If only she could have been like that when I had a crush on her.

"Well considering we can't really meet anywhere else it'll have to do." Sam had a very revolted look on her face but I gave her props for trying to be nice.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at Paulina's." Kwan said.

"I guess so. Where are we going to meet after school?" I should get a little more involved in this conversation.

"Well me and Paulina have cheerleading practice." Star looked at Paulina.

"We can meet at my locker at four." Paulina flashed a huge smile. It seemed like she was telling us that we had no option.

"What are we supposed to do for an hour and 15 minutes?" Sam had an attitude in her voice again. It was really hot actually, as long as it wasn't directed towards me.

"Me, you, Dash, Tucker, Danny, and Kwan can work on ours while we wait?" It was a good suggestion but I don't think Sam would listen to what Valerie had to say.

"I am not working with Dash any longer than I have to." She rolled her eyes.

"Says the freakish goth girl." Dash had just as much attitude. Oh, this will be fun. I rolled my eyes at them. They were ridiculous.

"Don't worry we'll be there at 4." I said. I had to take some part in this. If she's forgotten, we can leave and I could fly us back.

"Whatever." Sam was now giving it to me. Great.

"So my locker at 4." Paulina jumped a little to get off of Tucker's desk. I could see a little drool coming out the side of his mouth. But he quickly wiped it away on his sleeve.

"Yeah." Tucker had to say something. He didn't even need to respond so he looked a little stupid.

Soon after, they had left, leaving me and my best friends to sit alone. I looked at the clock. It was 10:20am. Class had only been going on for 5 minutes. I groaned. I knew I'd be sleeping in my classes the rest of the day. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I couldn't believe we were actually going to Paulina's house to practice. If this wasn't going to be awkward then it was going to go badly. I know we are going to organize stuff first but we will get to practicing. I really don't want to do this with Paulina and Valerie. Sam's going to get mad. Plus I have to watch her and Dash sing about different people's tastes.

I looked over at Sam and she didn't look any happier than I felt. Her face was hard, with a frown and furrowed eye brows. She looked bothered. I would have asked what was wrong if it weren't for the others around us, excluding Tucker of course.

When we reached the house moments later Paulina turned to us with her hand on the doorknob.

"Now no fighting you guys because my papa will get mad and throw you out." She giggled. How could that even be remotely funny? She was just telling us a rule. I see why Sam developed hatred towards her.

"We get it now open the door." I felt Dash push past me to stand next to Paulina. He's such an asshole. I hat e how he thinks he can do everything. But then again, what day isn't he? If it was any different it'd be weird. Just another thing that happens on a daily basis.

Paulina playfully smacked him in the arm and gave him a "flirty" gaze. He practically melted but still tried to play it cool. Pathetic. She opened the door to her beautiful house (not better than Sam's though) and walked in to let us in.

"Wow, nice house." Tucker was standing next to me now. He had a big smile on his face and was practically drooling too. It was sad, I didn't think he'd succumb to what I did.

"Thanks." She was way too bubbly. Still. She turned away from everyone and walked up the steps. We took that as a cue to follow and did.

We reached a room at the end of a long hallway. When it opened it revealed a few couches and a T.V. It must have been a T.V. room/lounge kind of thing.

"Get comfy guys. I'll go get us some drinks and snacks." She looked at us. I know she was waiting for somebody to offer help. We all looked at Star and Valerie who were standing next to Paulina.

"I'll help you." Star smiled at her. It was nice that she'd do anything for her but that she did EVEREYTHING she wanted was a bit ridiculous.

"Me too." Valerie started walking towards the door first. Star and Paulina joined her and exited the room. I looked around the room and noticed two medium sized couches and one large couch. I took a seat on the smaller one furthest away from the door. Sam was about to sit next to me but Dash quickly sat down. He wants to get under my skin, he does a great job.

"Hey Fenton. Are you excited to have a love scene with Paulina and Valerie?" He smirked at Sam when he said it. He really wanted to hurt or bug one of us. He slapped me on the shoulder. A little too hard to be "friendly," then smirked at me too.

"It's just a project. It wouldn't matter who I was working with. Grow up Dash." I jerked away from his hand. Yeah, it was still on my shoulder, fuckin' queer. And he calls me names.

"Awe. Little Fenterd's sad cause he can't work with his little girlfriend." He wiped underneath his eye to fake cry.

"She's not my girlfriend! We went over this already." I stood up. I hate him so much.

"Dash and Danny, stop it. We can't be loud like that." Kwan was trying to warn us, I know he was, but I didn't think that would stop Dash.

He reached over and pulled Sam closer and grabbed my arm. He pushed us into each other.

"Why don't you give us a little show love birds?" He started laughing. I looked at Sam. She was blushing, I know I was too. I could feel her hip bones, her boobs, and her legs against me. It was like ecstasy. I felt my spine shake.

I know neither of us moved because of shock. I was frozen. Staring into her eyes. I know if I let my mind keep wondering and she was standing there long, the consequences would not be good, especially with people like Dash and Kwan in the room.

"Uh, Sam? Danny?" I have never been so happy to hear Tucker's voice. I blinked a few times and moved my body away. I heard Sam laugh nervously.

"It's so sweet you're so shy." Dash laughed at us.

"Dash just stop while we are here. It's disrespectful to Paulina's dad." Kwan tried to reason with him. I hoped he'd listen to his friend. I couldn't suffer through a bunch of mishaps like that with Sam, Dash getting on my last nerve, the scene with Paulina and Valerie, and feeling bad for Sam for having the dick as a partner. This was only going to get worse as the day went on.

* * *

The bickering didn't stop as Kwan had tried to warn us of. We kept it low though. It just got worse and worse. It took Valerie, Paulina, and Star ten minutes to get plastic cups, two 2liters of Pepsi, and a few bowls of different types of chips. It could only take Paulina and Star that long to do something, I know it hadn't been Valerie.

As soon as the door was open we were in mid argument four. It's stupid how much he likes to start stuff.

They set the snacks, drinks, and cups on the table for us to grab. We snatched the stuff up, other than Sam. I don't think she wanted to touch anything that they put there.

"Ok you guys; let's talk just with our partners so we can get this a little organized." Paulina was trying to be in control. That's a little funny.

I felt something pull me and I stumbled. Apparently she wasn't being patient either. Part of me feels like _she_ is the one who is excited to work with me.

I was pulled over to one of the couches, sitting in between Paulina and Valerie. I looked over at Sam sadly. She was stuck on a couch with Dash. And from what I could see, he was harassing her. He disgusts me. I don't see how there is one good fiber in his whole body. My eyes scrunched in anger, I could feel them.

"So, we need costumes, we need to know the lines and actions, and we need props." Valerie was looking at her paper. At least our group may be a little productive.

"Who's doing what?" I'll let them organize things. I'll just do what I need to do.

"I'll do the costumes," yeah like that wasn't obvious, it made me roll my eyes, "and you guys can decide who is doing what between you." She nodded her head. That's great teamwork. Pick what you are gonna do and then not do anything else besides what you have to.

"Would you rather pay attention to the actions and words or do the props?" Valerie looked at me questionably. Personally, I thought that having to do both the actions and words were ridiculous and I don't know if Valerie would feel the same way. She could be trying to slack a little too.

"Well I think whoever does the props has to do the dialogue too. Getting the actions and words just right is a lot of work." She seemed to like the idea because she looked at the paper contemplating.

"I'll do the props and the words." She smiled at me.

See, the thing I was worried about is that working with the two of them is going to spark some old feelings that I really don't want to return. Don't get me wrong, I never had a problem with either really, just Paulina's snobbish popular attitude, and I didn't see anything wrong with Valerie, our relationship just didn't work.

But knowing that I'm going to be rehearsing wedding vows with Paulina and seeing Valerie smiling softly at me the whole time, was not a good thing one bit. I wanted to focus on Sam and they were going to throw it off. They would distract me and it would soon be obvious again. Another thing that's aggravating me a little is that I wanted to invite Sam to go to Paulina's party with me. I'd let her interpret it however she wants to, but I knew that I wanted it to be a date.

"Then that leaves me with the actions." I said it very unenthusiastically. I didn't want to watch the movie, just to pay attention to the way that they move. But I had to now.

"Well this is due on the 8th. So, how much time do we have till we have to start working on remembering dialogue and stuff?" Paulina looked at us questioningly.

"I say that we try to have all of this done by Friday. But we should still mess around with the dialogue today. Since Valerie is going to be Victoria, Elder Gutknecht, and a few people with small lines, hers might be a little more difficult. But by Friday we should have the stuff. If the costumes for some reason take more time, try to have them done by Friday." I was kind of hoping that I would become the leader of the group. I knew I took charge well when I needed to. Nobody gave me the chance though.

It looked like Valerie was just about to say something but our attention was quickly moved by Dash and Sam getting louder.

"I refuse to do all the work Dash." She threw her hands in the air. She looked really pissed. And I don't mean normal pissed, I mean like rip his dick off pissed.

"I ain't sayin that Manson. I said I'd do the props." He shrugged.

"That'd be a damn pie, knife, and rolling pin, maybe one or two more things. Then you sit here and expect me to turn it into normal talking and tones, learn how they move, AND get costumes? You're out of your mind! I wouldn't even do that for Danny and Tucker, let alone you!" She stood up. I knew she wanted to leave.

"Why do you always have to bring him up? It's obvious that you are in love with the loser. Just say it. I don't even care if you guys get together just stop being fucking stupid. That's why you're all agitated. You don't want him working with a hot girl or his ex. You're so jealous!" He pointed at her, in the face. Not smart. I stood up to walk over. I didn't want anything to become physical, and her eyes screamed murder.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! I don't like Danny! He is my BEST FRIEND! You need to drop this. Get a life." Her scowl grew deeper. "If all you have to do is play sports and make fun of other people, especially for things that aren't true, then you have no life." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and if I didn't have a life how come I've been in a relationship? You know why you haven't, cause nobody wants a freaky goth besides some loser who is a pussy." He laughed.

"Stop you guys. My dad will throw you out. And unless you two want to work alone at one of your houses I suggested you stop." She walked over to Dash, sitting him down. I noticed he was still in reaching distance of Sam so I walked over to make sure she was calmed down enough to be ok.

But then the asshole did something I should have expected. He pushed Paulina, into Sam, who bumped into me. The thing that sucked was, was me and Sam fell. She landed right on top of me. Now my mind was going to wonder. Her leg being in between mine was very very distracting. I know that I subconsciously moved my hips into her thigh. I was beat red and so was she.

"Oh my! Are you guys ok?" Good thing Paulina was on our side. She helped pull Sam off of me. By the time Sam's body was removed, Tucker was over me with his hand out. I grabbed it happily, I needed to get off the ground.

"I'm fine." I know I sounded extremely mad. Who wouldn't have been?

"I think it's time for me to go. I'd have a better chance of doing the project alone anyways." Sam picked her paper up off the table.

"You can't do that!" Dash would protest when things didn't go his way, even though he created the situation.

"Watch me." She glared daggers at him. I've never, in my life, seen her as furious as she was at that moment. But I didn't want her to leave. The whole reason we were all even in the room together is because her and Dash had to work together.

"Just ignore it and work on the project Sam. You need the grade. And even if he doesn't want to do much, his performance will suck so you will get the better grade anyway." Tucker put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him intently, contemplating what he had just said. I knew she would stay.

She gave me and Tucker a defeated kind of face. She looked at Paulina with agitation.

"Get him to not do that kind of shit and I'll stay, if not then your "lover" is going to fail this year." She said it very threateningly. I'm also surprised she brought up Paulina and Dash's recent fiascos that have spread around the school.

Paulina glared at her back.

"Know your place in someone else's home Samantha." She smirked, knowing the use of her whole name would bug Sam.

"Then I'll just leave. I really don't care." She put her stuff in her book bag, zipping it shut. I didn't want her to leave so I figured I could stop her someway. I reached my hands out and laid them on her shoulders. They were so soft. I made a pleading face. I knew I'd get her to stay that way.

"Please stay." I gave her a puppy dog look. I pouted my lip. She didn't answer right away. Then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She set her book bag back down, looking at everyone in the room, then slowly turning towards Dash.

"Where were we?" She still seemed mad at everything and I knew she would be the rest of the day.

**A/N: So this is the first part. I knew it was going to be long but not so long that I'd have to make it two parts. I could've made this a 10,000 word chapter, but this was easier. Review you guys. I want at least 15 now. I wish you'd review so the story can seem more popular. Lol. Well keep an eye out and review. **


End file.
